


[Podfic] The Library Divine

by Shmaylor



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Typical Irreverence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: The Library Divine! First and most many-faceted jewel of the Empire, Memory Infallible of the Prince Undying! Monument Eternal wherein dwelt the knowledge and the power of the necromantic kingdom, marvel upon glorious marvel of bone-like marble and marble-like bone, volumes beyond number on shelves themselves innumerable! Its walls were towering, its halls legion, its eight original libraries unique yet joined together in a single and sacred structure from which the Houses extended like holy radii.Which was why it sucked absolute balls that Gideon Nav, bondservant to said Library since before she was old enough even to crawl away, had been assigned to the Ninth.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] The Library Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Library Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535547) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/The%20Library%20Divine.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The Library Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535547)

 **Author:** [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 6 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/The%20Library%20Divine.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/The%20Library%20Divine.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
